Jack's Pets
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Jacks been alone for centuries. But he has had a few short-term friends along the way. Meet Jack and his pets. Fluff. Some chapters will be short, just deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

First there was Little Barker

'Jack Frost, spirit of winter. More like spirit of loneliness,' he thought to himself as he flew to his self-made home in Antarctica.

'I guess it fits, cold, dark, lonely...' He sighed, deciding to walk the rest of the way home. He had plenty of time. And walking helped him think.

As he walked, lost in his thoughts, he tripped. "Ow, what the?..." He blinked, seeing a baby leopard seal rolled on its back in the snow. "Aw, sorry, little guy," he tilted his head so he was at the same angles as the baby seal. Then he noticed, "Where's your mama? Are you lost?" It only rolled into its stomach and gave a little 'bark' in response. "Want me to help you find em?" It seems to understand him and barked again. "I'll take that as a yes..." He looked around, "I think a herd of leopard seals stays up this way. Let's go!" It barked again, "I guess I'll call you Little Barker," Jack shrugged, and Little Barker barked again.

It would take the whole day walking, not that Jack was in a rush, he and Little Barker were having fun. They slid around in a frozen pond for a few hours. They rolled down a small hill (well it was faster, Jack said).

But Little Barker was getting hungry. Jack easily caught him a fish (not hard to do when you can just freeze it in place). Little Barker devoured the fish, his white, fluffy fur now marred by pink-red patches around his face. "Whoa... guess you were really hungry."

The sun was setting, "Maybe we should rest here for the night." Little Barker barked in agreement and yawned, then looked, with drooping eyes in the direction they'd been walking in for hours. Jack lay on his stomach and pet the seals head. "Don't worry, you'll be home soon." He rolled on his back and Little Barker mimicked him before falling asleep.

The next day, Little Barker woke up, but Jack was nowhere in sight. He whined and looked all around. "Boo!" Jack popped up almost out of nowhere. The fluffy seal barked with joy to see Jack again. "We're almost there, bud. You're almost home..." Little Barker barked with joy and waddled towards home. He looked back at Jack and barked again, "Alright, I'm coming," he rolled his eyes.

In the distance, they could hear a symphony of barks. When the herd was in view, Jack said "Here we are Little Barker. Now which ones your mom?" Jack scanned the herd (not like he could tell them apart). Little Barker flopped away, "Hey! Wait up!" Jack yelled, laughing. 'This was actually pretty fun-' he bumped into something, and that something growled. Jack turned around, eye to eye with an angry leopard seal. He backed away slowly and Little Barker waddled forward happily. "Guess this us your mama," he squat down, "See ya around," he reached to pet Little Barker, but almost got his hand bitten off by and angry mother. "Ok, bye," Jack flew away, not wanting to stick around for more.


	2. Chapter 2

After a day of snow making, Jack decided to head home. He stopped in the air, _Right, Little Barkers mom probably still wants to kill me..._"I know! I'll head up north!"

With that, he flew to to the Arctic Circle. "Perfect, thousands of miles away from anything that might want to kill me."

_Grrr._ "Or maybe not. What was that?"

_Grr_, the noise continued and Jack backed up, his staff ready for anything. But he didn't see anything. Then he stepped on something...something soft _Mmm_, something whined. "What?" _Mmm, mm_, the whine was coming from a little polar bear!

"Hey little guy. Sorry I stepped on your foot," he bent down and pet the polar bear.

Rar, it nipped at Jack's hand. "Hey!"

Grrr, it stalked towards him. "Hey!" he repeated, zapping the ground with a blast of ice. The polar bear slipped. _Mmm, Grrr_. It growled and tried to stand up again, but kept slipping. "Ha, not so tuff now are ya?"

Jack blasted more of the ground with ice and watched the polar bear slip around before it finally got tired and just lay down on the ice, panting.

"That's why you don't mess with Jack Frost." he said as he flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Are there any animals that aren't trying to kill me? _Jack thought as he flew away. As he landed on the water, creating an island of ice beneath his feet, he wondered aloud, "Can't I just get a goldfish or something?" And then, almost on command, a school of fish began swimming only a few yards away, some of them popping out of the water.

He was about to walk over when suddenly, a whale burst from the water, catching the entire school in its mouth.

"Well, that was short live,"_ I wonder..._


End file.
